No quiero seguir
by yunypotter19
Summary: Hermione en coma tras la última batalla una carta a Harry, es un poco triste pero espero que os guste dejarme comentarios con vuestra opinión por fi.


_**No quiero seguir.**_

La batalla final llego a su fin, un final que no le llevo anada, vale que había destruido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, que había sobrevivido a él, ¿pero a qué precio, uno demasiado elevado para él, uno que le acababa de destrozar por completo, su única esperanza era que se recuperara de ese estado, pero sabía que tendría que ser un milagro, pues no era seguro el que despertara esta vez.

Maldita serpiente, lo había conseguido, había destruido su alma, había dejado al niño que sobrevivio vivo, pero sin alma, y sin nada que le hiciera seguir adelante, salvo esa pequeña esperanza que se negaba a perder.

Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de ella, viendola dormida como si estuviese en un sueño perfecto, un sueño del que no quería despertar pues llevaba en él cuatro meses, y él llevaba cuatro meses sin salir de esa habitación sin querer dejar escapar esa pequeña esperanza, y sobre todo deseando verla para decirle lo que no había podido decirle antes, y que ahora se moría por que supiera pues hacía unos meses atras a sus manos había llegado una carta que era lo que le brindaba esa pequeña esperanza, y ese deseo de que ella volviera a él.

Esa carta que no se cansaba de leer, esa carta en la que ella le decía lo que él siempre deseo escuchar y se lamentaba no haber podido escuchar ni saber hasta que ella había entrado en ese estado, y pensar que no se hubiera enterado a no ser que ella huviese muerto.

Eso era muy injusto por parte de ella, pues ahora como iba a seguir adelante sin ella, en su mano tenía esa carta que tantas veces había leido y que no quería soltar por nada, esa carta que su amigo Ronald Weasley le había entregado aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo hasta que ella de verdad huviese muerto.

Se acercó a la cama un poco más y le dijo:

-Por favor, Hermione estoy aquí, a tú lado despierta no me dejes, sin ti no quiero seguir no quiero y no puedo, por favor Hermione vuelve una vez más a despertarte y a recibirme con tú hermosa sonrisa, demostrandome que es bueno despertar cada día solo por verla.-

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se echo a su lado.

Los días fueron pasando y Hermione segía sin despertar, Harry segía sin moverse de su lado, con la carta de esta en sus manos sin separarse de ella en ningún momento, todos los días le susurraba palabras a ella para que despertara, todos los días le decía que la estaba esperando, pero no daba resultado, Ron todos los días iba a ver a Harry, y le pedía que saliera a dar una vuelta pero este siempre se negaba a hacerlo, y se sintió fatal por haverle entregado esa carta, un día Ron fue al cuarto para verlos pero al entrar se derumbo en el suelo, pues se encontro a su mejor amiga tapada por una manta hasta la cabeza, haciendole saber así que estaba muerta y a su mejor amigo sentado en el suelo, llorando sin descanso, Ron no actuo a tiempo pues ni aun estando viendo lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo pudo detenerlo pues se negaba a creer que lo que veía era cierto, vio como Harry se levantaba se acercaba a Hermione la besaba en los labios y sacando su varita se quitaba la vida, y lo vio caer lentamente al suelo, Ron desesperado corrió a su lado, deseando que eso no fuera verdad que todo fuera una pesadilla de él, no era posible, que le estuviese pasando eso a él.

Pero la verdad recayo en él, cuando toco a su amigo y este no despertó, y se sintió fatal al ver que tenía una sonrisa impresa en el rostro, y descubrió que en las manos de él había una carta, y encima de Hermione otra, Ron las cogió y se dio cuenta de que una era la que él meses atras le había enteregado a Harry y la otra estaba escrita por el mismo Harry.

Ron comenzo a leerlas:

_Hola Harry._

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que Ron te la a entregado y quiere decir que yo no pude sobrevivir a la última batalla pero tú si, y con eso me conformo con saber que tú estas bien, y podras ser feliz, pues aunque no te lo creas para mí lo único importante es que tú seas feliz, perdoname por no haver sido sincera contigo y haverte estado engañando, si te he mentido, siempre diciendote que era tú mejor amiga, pero no Harry, eso deje de serlo hace mucho por lo menos para mí, ya no era tú mejor amiga, pues tú mejor amiga se enamoro de ti de tú sonrisa de tú verde mirada, esa que siempre que veía me hacía sentir esperanza por que eso significa tú mirada el verde de la esperanza, esperanza de que todo saldra bien, y tú estaras bien, esperanza de esa que te dice que la persona que quieres no sufrira ningún daño, de esa que te dice, que estara a salvo._

_Perdoname por ser una mentirosa y decirte que era tú mejor amiga pero tenía miedo a que si supieras la verdad dejara de serr hasta eso, y pasara a ser todo lo contrario pues mi mayor temor era perderte, por eso siempre quise ir contigo, pues antes de perderte prefería dar mi vida aun sabiendo que serías feliz sin mí, pero no soy egoista y aunque sea sin mí prefiero que seas feliz, y vivas al lado de los que yo dejo atras, pues no dejo mucho, ya no estan mis padres, y los únicos que me retenían eris tú y Ron y se he muerto por alguno de vosotros soy feliz, y te aseguro que este donde este estare velando para que seas feliz, con quien tú elijas._

_Te voy a pedir que no llores y que no dejes que Ron llore por mí, pues eso es lo último que quiero por que para mi sois y siempre seréis lo más importante en el mundo entero, o donde quiera que haya ido._

_Bueno ya no me queda nada más que decirte solo que nunca te culpes por lo que me haya podido pasar, y que nunca dejes de luchar ni pierdas la esperanza, pues para todo ahy una solución, y lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que tú me amaras de la forma que yo a ti, pero esta es en una de las pocas veces que me ha fallado._

_Bueno recuerdame siempre Harry, y no pierdas eso que caracteriza tu mirada, y recuerda que siempre hay algún camino para conseguir lo que quieres y ahora que no estoy voy a sacar algo bueno, al final os tendrésis que leer los libros para poder hacer las tareas, eso es algo que me alegra._

_Bueno ahora si adios Harry cuidate y nunca olvides que hubo algien a quien le importaste más que nada en el mundo, y que siempre estare vigilandote y velando por ti, ahora si adios._

_Con cariño y amor muchop amor más de que te puedas imaginar, siempre tuya Hermione._

Ron dejo la carta a su lado mioentras sentía lagrimas caerle por las mejillas, eso no era justo, si él lo huviera sabido, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes, eso no era justo.

Secandose las lágrimas cogió la carta que Harry había escrito y comenzó a leerla:

_Hola Ron._

_Perdoname amigo por dejarte solo, pero se que tú me entenderas cuando leas esto y no me culparas de lo que haya podido hacer, pues fuy un idiota y un tonto, deje que ella se fuera de mi lado sin decirle la verdad, verdad que nadie sabía salvo yo, y que desearía haver compartido contigo antes, pues por no decir nada fue que esto paso, la deje ir, deje marchar a la persona que más quería deje que ese despreciable me la arrebatara, fue lo último que me quito pero dios sabe que fue lo que más me dolió, pues se llevo mi alma, y todos y cada uno de mis sueños, sueños que si ella no esta no podre cumplir._

_Ron seras el único que sepa esto, pues como te he dicho hace un momento nadie más lo sabe, yo amaba a Hermione, pero por mi miedo a perderla no se lo dije, entenderas el por que estos meses después de recibir esa carta he estado como he estado, pues por nuestros miedos ninguno dijo lo que el otro deseaba escuchar, menudos Gryfindor estamos echos, ninguno saco el valor suficiente para acerlo, y ahora que lo tenemos no podemos acerlo, pues nos hemos perdido el uno al otro para siempre._

_Creeme cuando te digo, que si no huviera hecho lo que hice, sería mucho peor, al menos se que he tenido el valor de quitarme la vida para poder buscarla, espero ir donde ella este, que estoy seguro que sera al cielo, y se habra convertido en un angel, pues en la tierra ya lo era, mi angel guardian, y no sabes lo bien que me sentía al saber que ella estaba a mi lado, pues me hacía saber que ella estaba a salvo, por que al igual que ella era mi angel guardian yo me sentía el suyo, pues espero que no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, ella era lo único que quería proteger con toda mi alma, y mi vida, pues poco a poco me fuy enamorando de la mandona e insufrible sabelotodo de nuestra mejor amiga, si esa a la que siempre que podía me quedaba mirando y cuando tú te dabas cuenta te decía que estabas delirando, no eran imaginaciones tuyas Ron, como siempre te decía era verdad todas tus teorias todas tus sopechas eran ciertas, yo amaba y amo a Hermione._

_Y mi vida sin ella no tien sentido, y perdoname pero no quiero seguir adelante si ella no esta a mi lado._

_Solo te voy a decir una cosa más, después de leer esto, hazme caso, guarda estas cartas en tú bolsillo, y sal de la habitación donde estoy seguro que estas, y ve a buscar a Luna no dejes que te pase lo mismo que a nosotros, se un verdadero Gryfindor y ve y dile lo que sientes, por que aunque no te lo creas Hermione y yo sabemos lo que sientes y es seguro que ella siente lo mismo._

_Y se feliz por nosotros también y no llores por que te aseguro que la encontrare y antes de que tú estes con Luna yo estare con Hermione._

_Ahora si amigo mio Hermano me despido de ti y espero que estes bien y que seas la persona más feliz del mundo junto a Luna._

_Tu hermano y futuro angel guardian Harry._

Ron se seco las lagrimas y tras mirar a Harry y Hermione una vez más salió e hizo lo que Harry le pedía en su carta, se fue a Howarts, y encontro a Luna saliendo de su clase de Hervología, ella ya cursaba su último año, y delante de todos le dijo lo que sentía, para después fundirse en un abrazo con ella y llorar en su hombro mientras le decía que Harry y Hermione acababan de morir hacía unos minutos.

Los dos estaban en los jardines Luna leyendo las cartas y Ron recostado a su lado se había quedado dormido después de haber llorado por horas la perdida de sus dos mejores amigos y después de leer las cartas miro al cielo y dos plumas blancas como la nieve cayeron a su lado.

Los demás no sabemos lo que pensarían pero para Luna fue una señal de que dos angeles se habían encontrado y decidieron hacerselo saber a sua amigos desde el cielo.

Fin espero que les haya gustado, bueno eso estod hasta otra buybuy.


End file.
